finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno (ability)
'' (PSP).]] Inferno is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is usually a powerful Fire-elemental spell, and is both an enemy ability and an attack usable by the player in some games. It is not to be confused with Hellfire, Ifrit's trademark attack, which was translated as "Inferno" in some games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy INFERNO (Inferno in ''Origins and Blaze in Dawn of Souls and onward) is an attack used by Chaos. It deals fire-elemental damage to the whole party. It has a power of 96 and an accuracy of 32. ''Final Fantasy III Inferno is the ultimate attack for Ifrit, which deals Fire elemental damage to all enemies. It has a spell power of 128. Final Fantasy IV Inferno is an enemy attack that does massive Fire-elemental damage to all party members and enemies. It is Rubicante's signature attack, and is also usable by Geryon. Inferno is also usable as an augment in the 3D versions allowing anyone to learn the skill. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Rubicante uses Inferno as his trademark attack. It is also a Band ability learned in a cutscene battle with Rubicante before the player fights Ifrit. Inferno is usable by combining Rydia and Edge's abilities. Final Fantasy XI Inferno is the Astral Flow Blood Pact of Ifrit. It costs twice the user's level in MP to active the command, and using it reduces their MP to 0. Inferno is a Fire-elemental area of effect attack. Final Fantasy XIII Inferno is a move used by Bahamut outside of Gestalt Mode. It inflicts major magic damage on an opponent at the cost of 1 ATB segment. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Inferno is an enemy ability that deals heavy fire-based damage and inflicts Wound damage. It is used by Chaos Bahamut (both encounters) and Caius (final battle third phase and earlier battles with Paradox Scope skill). Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Inferno is used by Caius while in Ravager stance. It deals heavy fire-based damage and inflicts Wound damage. Final Fantasy XIV Inferno (Hellfire in Japanese version) is a pet ability available to level 50 Summoners that causes Ifrit-Egi to deal fire-elemental damage to all enemies within an area of effect with the potency of 200 and also deals fire damage over time with a potency of 20 for a period of 15 seconds. Dissidia Final Fantasy The summon, Rubicante utilizes Inferno when summoned automatically. When an opponent summons a summon, Rubicante will be summoned and use Inferno which triples the player's Bravery. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Inferno is Rubicante's summon ability. He can bought from certain Moogle Shops. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon Non-''Final Fantasy appearances ''Heavenstrike Rivals Inferno is Rubicante and Hellfire Rubicante 's ability. When attacked, deals 3 damage to all enemy units and restores 2 HP to this unit. Gallery FFIII NES Flames of Fury.png|Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Inferno.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FFIVDS Inferno.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). Rubicante_Inferno_FFIV_iOs.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (iOS) TAY Wii Inferno.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Inferno.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). FF4PSP TAY Band Inferno.png|Inferno as a Band in Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FF4TAY iOS Band Inferno.png|Inferno as a Band in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. (iOS) 13-2 RoTG inferno.PNG|''Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Inferno.png|Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Inferno.png|Final Fantasy XIV. DFF_Rubicante.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy'' and Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. DFFOO Inferno.png|''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Vaan I Brigade.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (Summon) FFXII. FFAB Inferno - Arc SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFIII. FFAB Inferno - Fang SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFXIII. FFAB Inferno - Arc SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFIII. FFAB Inferno - Fang SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFXIII. FFRK Inferno.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Inferno FFXIII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXIII. FFBE Inferno LB.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (4★). FFBE Inferno LB 2.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (5★). FFBE Inferno LB 3.png|Limit Burst version in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius (6★). Etymology Category:Elemental enemy abilities Category:Signature abilities